1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antibiotic and a process for producing same.
2. Description of the Invention
The present inventors have isolated various strains from soil microorganisms to investigate their producibility of antibiotics. In the studies leading to the invention, they have found that a newly isolated strain KC-6643 is capable of producing two varieties of a novel antibiotic having excellent antibacterial activities against gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria, and have succeeded in isolating such antibiotic from the culture broth, thus accomplishing the invention.
These two varieties of the antibiotic according to the invention are closely related in structure to each other. As is apparent from their physico-chemical properties and biological properties which will be described hereinafter, the antibiotic is a novel substance different from any known antibiotics.